comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-26 - She is NOT KFC
Well, it started off like the typical conversation with Uncle Wade. I want something Uncle! And Uncle is like, oh, O.K. sweet pie! Or something like that, except it was much more confusing. And so, Deadpool is waiting for the 'surprise' while assisting Hope Summers a.k.a. Traveler with summoning the mysterious Redtail! "You sure this is going to work Uncle Wade?" Traveler has her hood up over her head from her half cloak, and her legs dangle off the edge of the museum building she sits upon. She eyes the flashlight he is holding with a cutout of a...bird thing, as he shines it to the sky. "I know you said it works for Batman, but seriously?" Traveler sighs softly, not like she has a better idea. "Should we get a bigger flash light?" Deadpool considers, "Nah, if I remember my Tim Taylor, we're going to need more power." Deadpool heads over with what seems to be a pair of jumper cables that he attaches to one of the power lines on the roof, "Juice it!" He goes to hook them up to the flashlight. "Wait, Uncle Wade! Nooooo!" Hope should have seen this coming! Her green eyes are wide with horror, but there is no way she will be there in time to save her Uncle Wade from a world of pain as she has only gotten to her knees and only one foot under her before it...'happens'....and that ladies and gentlemen, is how you summon a Redtail. *BBZZZAAPP* Uncle Wade is juiced, joshed, and shocked as his skeleton lights up, "Awesome, I'm the new Ghost Rider!" His stomach does not, alas, flash 'Eat at Joe's' as he looks down in consternation as he's set on fire. Another night and it's time for the routine patrol. The woman in black and red with the brown wings takes to the sky from the museum, headed out toward the south. Somewhere between that time and the present, the others make their appearance. In the meantime the winged woman has had a fairly uneventful time of it, defined by catching a few regular civilians up to no good. It's during the flight back toward the museum that Redtail slows to squint in that direction, some flash of light spotted before a larger flash. "..the hell?" This comes what's turned into a pretty common reaction, and she puts more speed into the approach, the fingers of her right hand tightening around the spear she holds, mace at her side. Meanwhile, Traveler is freaking out a bit, "Let go! Ugh! I can't pull you off, are you crazy?!" Hope actually calms down a bit after that statement, blinks, and then face palms. "Duh. Obviously." She wants to scream sometimes, but she only ends up pumping her arms up and down in frustration as if she could fly, "You are on fire, and I can't put water on an electrical fire, even if I had water! So let go and drop and roll!" Easier said than done, the letting go part. Deadpool pouts, "But I wanted to be Chicken Little!" Around this time, Wade lets go of it and drops to the ground, where he *BZZTS* several times as the electroshocks go out of his body, "... Wicked Cool. I think I can see my own typos now!" Wade gets up. Then gets down. "Dammit, I seem to have shocked my MC Hammer Riff mode into action." "You two want to explain what you're doing on the roof of--" Redtail pulls up a bit short after moving at first in what could only be described as an aggressive manner, now hovering a few feet out of reach with the wings beating in a hard rhythm. "--did you just /burn/ yourself?" she ends, disbelief evident. Traveler moans a bit, "Just....bad, bad Deadpool! Roll on the ground and put the fire out, there are still some smoking spots!" She shakes a finger threatening at Deadpool. She then spins about to see Redtail, "Oh...ummm...hi?" Well, not the world's greatest impression, but hey, life could be worse right? Deadpool goes to get up, and seems to have switched over ot 'Can't Touch This', "HEy, Chicken Wings!" He gives a wave, despite the fact the last of the electrical fires are starting to go out on him. "Bird is the word! I loved your cousin in Cartoon Network!" Redtail squints behind the visage the masked helmet creates, the only sign of it showing in a tilt of the head toward the girl. "Hope..?" Recognition there at least, but they could just picture the snarl as her upper lip curls at the way she's addressed. Suddenly Deadpool would be staring at the sharp, pointy end of her spear, a mere inch from that spot right between the eyes, the wooden shaft gripped hard in both hands after she's landed over him. "Three seconds to explain why you're here, and I count fast." "Your typos are showing up again Uncle Wade!" Traveler means his misconceptions, but she accidentally says typos again (though there are those too) cause of what he said earlier. She then winces when she catches herself saying that, "Anyway...." Ya, about that. "Please don't hurt my Uncle, he's just special like that! Anyway, he might enjoy it since you are so attractive!" Hey, Hope is trying to help here, and protect poor Redtail from stalking from the friendly insane mercenary hero. "I'm here to...well, I didn't want to explain it to Deadpool and you both tonight, so I thought to bring you together...anyway, don't kill each other! I just want to talk, about the future, about saving the future. Please," her tone ending in a pleading tone. Deadpool gets up, "But why did I bring that huge bucket of bread crumbs and grease along if.. Oh." Wade grumbles over at Hope then, "You never let me have any fun." Wade goes to cross his arms and sulks, "Can I at least sing the song?" Hope would hopefully realize from his earlier ranting he meant 'I feel like chikcen tonight' in time to stop. "Three..two.." Redtail only pauses once Hope speaks up, and quickly at that. There's a scowl at the mention of typos, likely because it means nothing to her, then she says plainly, "The two of you don't look related at all, and what kind of name is 'Deadpool?'" She's clearly figured out just how 'special' that one is, given no sign of ill effects from the electrical fire, except maybe the whole complexion thing. She allows him up, but the spear shifts to point at his mouth next. "No singing." Then to Hope, she adds, "Then talk." "No, you can't Deadpool," Traveler's arms crossing over her chest as she glares at him mildly. "Cause, Redtail is a hawk, and you don't eat people. But, if you behave, I got my allowance this week. I'll take you out to KFC when we get back to the big apple, alright?" Bribery, it is not beneath her thank you very much. "Right," Hope then says as she looks at Redtail. She then unfolds her arms, "I go by Traveler now," she says. "It makes sense," and ironically young daddy gave it to her. "I've been body sliding across the world, trying to stop certain events, and crush certain evils. This could mean taking down an AIM headquarters to saving the Queen of England, to even crashing an illegal weapons arms market. Some of these events are solo events, items I just so-happened to find out about. Others, not so much. Some have vague strings tying them together, revealing that there is someone with ties to various groups trying to break the heroes piece by little piece until it all comes crumbling down about our ears," Traveler says. She pauses for a brief moment to let that sink in before she continues while she still has the chance, "My aim, is to create a loose network of individuals, willing to commit the extra time, knowing they will be working in the dark, to stop this unknown individual. It isn't a team, and you may not even ever meet in person most of the members as it expands, unless I find a safe meeting place to store supplies. The point is, you were there for me when I needed you to stop that monster at the AIM base here in St. Roch. Deadpool has also been with me when I most needed him. There are others I am planning to recruit due to their skills or just willingness to assist. The point is, will you join this fight as an ally Redtail?" Deadpool pouts, "But, but.." He sighs again. Next time, next time. And then grimly nods, "Well, that, and we get to blow up lots of things too. Anyways, if we're going to do the whole thing of using bird calls as secret signals and stuff, I totally claim the crow. I can do it too. I mean.." Deadpool puts his arms up underneath his elbows to majestically flap them, before another jolt of electricity sends his body to a light spasm, "Owww.." Before Deadpool earns a strike from the spear or worse, Redtail turns away from him on a heel, though one of the wings might just strike him in the shoulder as if in a slap. This is done with what appears to be a glare for him as she faces Traveler. "So you do this sliding thing and stop..whoever, and you want my help. I don't know anything about this future stuff, but I'm usually good for bashing a few heads in of people who deserve it. Let me think about it." At the other one's talk of bird calls and crows and all that, she adds bluntly, "Does he come with a mute button?" "Umm...no, but I think Cable actually shoots him, but I don't believe the punishment actually gains anything but a few moments of silence or groans of pain depending," Traveler confesses. "Anyway, I love him, so please give him some pardons." She steals a look over at him and sighs. Man, Uncle Wade confuses her sometimes. But then back to Redtail! "Alright. I got to think of a way for us to handle some long-range communications, I'm hoping Deadpool will have some solutions with that. That way when one of us is in over our heads, we can work to team up as required. With me or Uncle...Deadpool, we have bodysliding. Though I think Deadpool's is unpredictable at times," she confesses. "I don't understand enough of the technology to fix that though," she admits. "In either case, having an easy way to call one another up I think is more efficient then...BBQ'ing my Uncle." Deadpool is hit over on the face, "Oh Chicken Wings!" Deadpool goes over and swings backward from the hit, falling dazedly over on his aft again, and a small spark shoots out of it. Then, he shrugs, "Uhm, you considered just using these?" He pulls out a bulky set of old style Walkie Talkies. "I got 'em from Weasel. Said that if I didn't get something useful from him his scale model of the Battlestar Galactica might be held hostage." "Shoots him? And who's Cable?" Redtail turns back toward Deadpool with a look that borders on something more interested, just like that. Then, it's gone. "Look, I'm kind of already being recruited by someone else. I'm sure there are ways to keep in touch, but don't expect me to team up with this guy." He might as well not even be there right this second. That is, until the 'chicken wings' comment follows again. "Can I toss him off the rooftop? He'll heal, right?" "He said that or you said that? In either case, are they alright after that electrical shock you took from the power line?" Traveler makes a face at that. And she realizes she likely shouldn't have mentioned Cable, but..., "He's my hero," she finally confesses. "Anyway, I'm not asking you to join a team or anything like that, just...be an ally. That's it." Traveler then says, "You don't have to operate with him, I'd ask for assistance on jobs that would be your specialty. Deadpool has...other specialties." She then points to Deadpool, "One more comment, no KFC for you," she warns. Then back at Redtail, "Just...there is really someone in the shadows Redtail. I can't fight him alone, and...that is what I'm doing right now. I got one-time help from Firefly, but...we were lucky you showed up to save our asses. Originally, I was planning to take that place entirely alone, cause I didn't have anyone I could count on, Firefly just caught me slipping away," she admits. "Anyway...think on it." She then goes to pick up one of the walkie talkies, to examine them for damage. Deadpool explains, "That's just his way of showing he loves me. When he explodes my head with the power of his mind." Deadpool waggles his fingers and looks over at Hope, "I mean, he still does that where you're from right? I'd hate to think he stopped caring." Then he looks over at Hope, and shrugs his shoulders, and sighs, "But I feel like chicken tonight.." He pouts, and then finally looks over at Redtail, "And bird is the word." Especially if you're Scooby and Shaggy. Deadpool grumbles over at Hope. And the Walkie Talkies are old, bulky sets. With heavey batteries. But military grade and a range of several hundred miles. Redtail frowns, hands tightening around the spear shaft before she releases one of them, leaving it held in just the right. "I'll bet you use him for distractions or setting off any traps you find," she more or less scoffs, but she waves off the talk of the meeting in question. "This is my city, so that stuff wasn't getting done without me." A slow, simmering pause leads to those wings shifting, signs of irritation in her demeanor. "We'll talk more soon, without him. And next time, don't try to get me to show up by using this." She sweeps the end of the spear at the paper with the bird cutout, catching it before crumpling it up in her hand. "That's Batman's thing." One more look is shot Deadpool's way before she simply shakes her head and pushes off to go skyward again. Better that than losing her temper with one more comment. "Wait!" Traveler sighs, but then moves to take the other Walkie Talkie at the edge of the roof. She then keeps the other one. Let's go Uncle Wade...and guess I shouldn't ask you to play nice with others?" She rolls her eyes, and then grabs his hand as with a tap on her chunky silver metal band, the two then digitally come apart and re-appear in New York City. Deadpool holds his hand out, and murmurs softly, "Bodyslide by two." Then, as the two teleport away and reappear, Wade shrugs his shoulders, "Look, my idea for getting her attention worked in the first place." Though he had suggested flashing a giant KFC symbol, in fairness.